This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Delaware INBRE Annual Progress Report (APR) 2007 Grant No. 5P20RR016472-2007 Research Core Core Objective: Strengthen the biomedical research capability in the Delaware INBRE network, through pilot research grants, mentoring, and access to infrastructure. Ulhas Naik, Chair The INBRE Research Core is guided by the INBRE Research Committee, chaired by Dr. Ulhas Naik, Professor of Biological Sciences at UD, and is comprised of senior faculty members and researchers representing the partner institutions. The Committee assesses and guides the research programs, thereby helping to develop research excellence within the programs and develop the capability of the junior faculty to submit and win individual research grants. The Research Committee interfaces with the External Advisory Board and the Steering Committee. The Research Committee includes experienced and highly motivated faculty leaders to provide meaningful guidance and mentorship to the research goals of the INBRE program. The Research Committee meets on a semi-annual basis with the junior research faculty supported under the INBRE program to track their progress and provides support for the developing research programs. The Committee invites Mentors and other experienced faculty as appropriate to attend the meetings. Members of the Research Committee include: Ulhas Naik [unreadable]Chair, Research Committee, Department of Biological Sciences, UD Thomas Beebe, Department of Chemistry/Biochemistry, UD Thomas Buchanan, Chair, Department of Mechanical Engineering, UD Vicky Funanage, Director, Biomedical Research, Nemours Biomedical Research Sam Gidding, Pediatric Cardiologist, Nemours Beverly Hartline, Dean, College of Mathematics, Natural Sciences &Technology, DSU Melissa Harrington, Director, Biomedical Research, DSU Abraham Lenhoff, Department of Chemical Engineering, UD Brian Little, Vice President for Academic Affairs and Research, Christiana Care Nicholas Petrelli, Medical Director, Helen F. Graham Cancer Center, CCHS Steven Stanhope, Department of Health, Nutrition, and Exercise Sciences, UD Veronica Rempusheski, School of Nursing, UD Thomas Shaffer, Director, Lung Center, Nemours Karl Steiner, INBRE Program Coordinator, UD[unreadable]DBI William Weintraub, Chief of Cardiology, CCOR Director, CCHS The Research Committee was reconstituted in 2007, with several new members, and a new Chair, Dr. Ulhas Naik, who succeeded Dr. Roberta Colman, who served as Research Committee Chair for four years. The Delaware INBRE Research Core has oversight and mentoring responsibility for faculty funded researchers within the INBRE program. INBRE Researchers 2007: In 2007, Delaware INBRE supported 15 INBRE research projects, involving 20 investigators, organized within the following six research themes. Details on each project are included in the subproject reports in this document. Cancer 3-D Scaffolds for Testing Anti-Neoplastic Agents Dr. Mary C. Farach-Carson, UD Biological Sciences Glioblastoma Dr. Deni Galileo, UD Biological Sciences Neuroblastoma Dr. Murray Johnston, UD Chemistry &Biochemistry Dr. Robert Mason, Nemours Biomedical Research Breast Cancer Dr. Leslie Krueger, Nemours Biomedical Research Dr. Valerie Sampson, Nemours Biomedical Research Tumor Detection Dr. Balaji Panchapakesan, UD Electrical &Computer Engineering Prostate Tumors Dr. Robert Sikes, UD Biological Sciences Biomedical Imaging Lung Tumors Dr. Chandra Kambhamettu, UD Computer &Information Sciences Mammography Dr. Fengshan Liu, DSU Applied Mathematics and Theoretical Physics Animal Modeling Cardiovascular Dr. Samuel Besong, DSU Family and Consumer Sciences Lung Disease Dr. Sabrina McGary, DSU Biology Neurobiology Dr. Leonard Davis, DSU Biology Dr. Melissa Harrington, DSU Biology Dr. Dragoljub Pokrajac, DSU Computer Sciences Infectious Disease Microsporidia Dr. Peter DiMaria, DSU Chemistry Biochemistry Drug Design Dr. Malcolm D 'Souza, Wesley Chemistry Dr. Lynn Everett, Wesley Biology Nursing Research Childhood Illnesses Dr. Kathleen Riley-Lawless, UD Nursing Premenstrual Syndrome Dr. Marlene Adams, UD Nursing